Civil
by Grey Cho
Summary: Sebuah kisah singkat tentang dua rakyat jelata di antara pergulatan ninja. [AR]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

.

(Fanfict ini pernah saya publikasikan di grup, jadi tolong maklum)

.

AR (Alternate Reality)

.

 **Civil**

"Kau juga sebatang kara? Hei, ikutlah denganku …!"

Berangkat dari sebuah ajakan, sepasang solo berduet, menggabungkan irama kehidupan mereka untuk menjelajahi dunia. Keduanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Anak-anak yang tak lagi memiliki hunian untuk berteduh dari terik panas. Anak-anak yang tak lagi bisa menyesap aroma orangtua. Ketika Sasuke perdana melabuhkan pandangan pada Hinata, Sasuke tahu, gadis bersurai di atas sebahu serupa dengannya. Oleh karena itu, dengan ketiadaan, tanpa bisa memberikan jaminan apa pun, Uchiha tunggal memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan. Dia hanya bisa menawarkan sebuah perjalanan, bukan kediaman.

Hinata pun dengan senang hati menerima. Dia membalas uluran tangan Sasuke, menepis kesendiriannya. Desa, keluarga, segala yang tak lagi dia miliki paling tidak bisa tertutupi. Hinata tak lagi merasa sepi.

Sebagai mayoritas yang merupakan kamuflase minoritas, manusia yang tidak diberkahi kemampuan sebagai _shinobi_ , mereka tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Mereka tidak dapat melindungi sebuah desa yang berbaik hati mempersilakan mereka tinggal di sana sementara waktu. Ketika desa tersebut dilalap habis, mereka hanya bisa memandangi dari semak belukar. Lebih rendahnya lagi, mereka menyeruak keluar ketika manusia tinggallah butiran abu. Mereka menjarah sisa-sisa harta dan makanan penduduk. Mereka tahu tindakan mereka tidak manusiawi. Namun, apa boleh buat. Mereka hanya dua bocah biasa.

* * *

Dunia _shinobi_ tak pernah sunyi. Mereka, para ninja dengan kemampuan melebihi manusia biasa, selalu menggaungkan kebisingan. Suara ledakan, teriakan, dan reruntuhan. Mereka bebas membelas ideologi mereka. Bebas membela desa mereka. Namun, tetap saja, kebebasan mereka terlalu di luar batas. Mereka bertarung di desa lain dan meninggalkan kehancuran. Mereka berkilah akan melindungi rakyat jelata, tapi akhirnya yang seharusnya dilindungi justru binasa.

Sasuke dan Hinata memahami hal tersebut. Mereka paham, manusia tanpa kekuatan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala ketika _shinobi_ menetaskan kata. Toh, dilarang pun jumlah ninja tak pernah ada habisnya. Selama itu pula, dunia ini tak akan pernah mengenal kata setara. Manusia biasa tetap menjadi kasta di bawah ninja.

* * *

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Hinata!" Sasuke, bocah dua belas tahun itu, tak pernah menanggalkan jemarinya di antara jemari Hinata.

Tubuh mereka tampak begitu dekil dengan tempelan kotoran di sana-sini. Rambut yang terlihat gimbal seperti sarang burung. Pun pakaian lusuh yang mulai dipenuhi robekan sehingga menampakkan kulit.

Perjalanan tanpa destinasi telah mereka lewati. Sekian bulan dan kaki mereka telah berjejak di banyak tempat. Kini, dari ilalang yang Sasuke kibaskan, keduanya dapat menangkap pemandangan sebuah gerbang besar bertuliskan Konoha. Desa lain yang mereka gantungkan harapan akan menjadi rumah tetap bagi mereka. Keduanya berlari kecil di antara lalu-lalang manusia hingga terdiam mendapati deretan rumah yang membentang sejauh mata memandang.

"D-desa ini hebat sekali!" Hyuuga cilik menatap takjub. Vistanya dimanjakan dengan desain desa yang begitu modern jika dibandingkan desa lainnya.

Wajar saja, Konoha merupakan salah satu dari sedikit desa besar di negara Hi. Desa tersebut melahirkan banyak _shinobi_ yang namanya harum seantero negeri.

Sasuke tak ketinggalan. Lelaki berkelereng oniks mengamati penduduk yang tengah beraktivitas di depannya. Kebanyakan merupakan remaja seumuran. Dua mata gulita menatap penduduk dan Hinata bergantian. betapa kontras penampilan mereka. Penduduk yang tinggal di Konoha amat bersolek. Mereka memadupadankan pakaian dengan apik, memperjelas perbedaan di antara mereka dan dua bocah pendatang.

Uchiha mini merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa keping koin. Uang yang didapat dari hasil merampas mayat _shinobi_ di perjalanan tinggal separuh. Perut mereka kelaparan dan uang tersebut digunakan untuk membeli panganan. Andai bisa, Sasuke ingin membelikan baju yang lebih layak untuk Hinata. Namun, dengan jumlah uang di tangannya, untuk membeli selapis pakaian dalam pun tidak bisa.

"Manis sekali anak-anak ini!" Sasuke dan Hinata mendongak, mempertemukan dua iris mata mereka dengan iris cokelat milik gadis bercepol dua.

"Tenten, kita harus segera menghadap Hokage!" Pemuda dengan rambut menyamai mangkuk mengingatkan sang gadis.

Gadis yang dipanggil melambaikan tangan, menyuruh rekannya mendekat. Lee, nama yang lolos dari bibir Tenten, turut melabuhkan pandangan berbinar pada dua objek yang dilihatnya.

"MANIS SEKALI, KALIAN BERDUA!"

"Sepertinya mereka bukan penduduk sini," ujar Tenten. Dengan perbincangan singkat, dua dewasa menuntun Sasuke dan Hinata menuju sebuah lokasi.

* * *

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata. Hatinya terasa lega melihat sang gadis kini bisa mengenakan pakaian yang lebih layak. Jaket kelabu dan celana di bawah lutut berwarna _navy_. Dia sendiri pun diberikan pakaian, yakni baju berkerah tinggi dan celana selutut. Saat ini, mereka tengah dijamu di ruang Hokage dan bertemu seorang pria nyentrik bersurai pirang. Naruto namanya. Pemimpin desa yang terlihat kocak.

Usai jamuan makan malam, Sasuke dan Hinata diinterogasi. Sederet pertanyaan diajukan seorang pria bernama Shikamaru yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai tangan kanan Naruto. mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, sang Hokage dermawan menawarkan hunian dan pekerjaan. Keduanya akan membantu petugas kebersihan kantor Hokage, menyortir dokumen, menyapu ruang Hokage, dan lain-lain. Sasuke dan Hinata tak menimbang-nimbang. Tawaran emas tersebut mereka iyakan, mengakhiri perjalanan keduanya.

* * *

"Biar aku saja." Sasuke meraih setumpuk dokumen di tangan Hinata dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk meniti anak tangga.

Gadis berjaket kelabu menunduk berterima kasih. Sudah enam bulan mereka tinggal di desa ini dan bertemu banyak orang. Desa ini tergolong aman, dilindungi oleh generasi emas yang memiliki jurus-jurus mematikan. Namun, terkadang Sasuke berpikir bahwa desa ini bisa aman karena mengorbankan desa kecil lain di sekitar mereka. Sasuke sempat mendengar ada desa yang diluluh-lantakkan dan kendati berjarak cukup dekat, tak ada _shinobi_ Konoha yang diterjunkan untuk membantu. Ironis. Desa ini bisa berdiri kokoh di antara puing-puing desa lain.

Di satu sisi pula, Sasuke tahu bahwa dia tidak sepatutnya memberikan komentar bernada sinis. Dia dan Hinata bisa hidup seperti ini pun karena belas kasih dari penduduk dan terlebih, dari sang Hokage. Maka dari itu, Sasuke tak lagi ambil pusing. Dia menikmati kehidupannya. Asalkan melihat Hinata bisa tersenyum secerah ini, Sasuke akan merapatkan bibir dan menutup mata atas tirani.

* * *

"MERUNDUK!" Anko memberikan aba-aba tiba-tiba ketika sebuah meriam ditembakkan ke arah mereka.

Kala itu, Sasuke tengah memindahkan dokumen dari kantor Hokage ke gudang dan tiba-tiba, dia melihat ledakan dahsyat tak jauh darinya. Bangunan Hokage kini hanya tersisa separuh, memperlihatkan beberapa petugas yang terjepit di antara puing-puing. Kekacauan terjadi seketika. Penduduk berteriak dan berlari seperti semut. Ledakan lain menyusul, menghantam permukiman.

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Dia tidak menduga bahwa ada saatnya desa ini bisa diserang. Apa yang dilakukan _shinobi_ penjaga? Berleha-lehakah? Atau mereka telah berhasil dilumpuhkan? Dokumen di tangan sang bocah berceceran. Dia tidak lagi peduli dengan tugasnya. Sang Uchiha lantas memacu kecepatan dan berlari menuju kebun Hokage tempat Hinata kini berada.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Hyuuga Hinata melompat untuk mendekap sang bocah. Gadis itu baik-baik saja meski dengan beberapa luka gores di tangan dan kaki.

Uchiha balas memeluk Hinata sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali berlari. Perjalanan ini tak kunjung berakhir. Memang benar, di mana pun, kekacauan akan selalu terjadi. Hal tersebut bahkan tetap berlaku untuk desa sekuat ini. Permukiman yang hancur, gelimang jasad tanpa nyawa, dan ledakan yang silih bersahutan. Sasuke dan Hinata sempat menoleh ke belakang, menyaksikan punggung tegap Naruto yang tengah menghadang sang musuh.

Keduanya tahu, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Tak ada imbalan bagi kebaikan yang telah Naruto berikan. Mereka, sekali lagi, hanyalah bocah biasa. Bahkan Sasuke mengakui, dirinya hidup bagaikan parasit. Dia meraih keuntungan di setiap tempat yang didatanginya dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan balasan. Namun, di antara kunjungan singkatnya, Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa kunjungan singkat di Konoha membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Tempat ini terlalu baik baginya. _Shinobi_ yang ada di sini telah mengubah persepsi miringnya. Namun, semua itu menemui penghujung. Dia harus kabur dari sini. Dia harus membawa Hinata pergi dari sini, meninggalkan hunian sementara terlama yang pernah mereka tinggali.

"Ayo pergi, Hinata!" Sasuke menggandeng tangan sang gadis kecil, melewati sosok manusia, baik yang masih bergerak atau tergeletak tak berdaya.

Hinata mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, membuat bibir Sasuke bergetar menahan tangis.

Keduanya terisak dan berlari menjauh. Kaki mereka terus menderap, membawa tubuh mereka keluar dari desa Konoha. Tanpa lelah, mereka akan terus-menerus melakukan perjalanan lain. Sampai suatu saat, kaki mereka goyah dan tak dapat lagi meneruskan pijakan dalam duet langkah yang belum bisa menemukan muara untuk diam.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

 **(Grey Cho, 2016)**


End file.
